My name is Kai, not Kid you red headed jerk!
by twilight girl456
Summary: Kai Ganisborough. A 16 year old leaving home to start on her journey with her new partner Pokemon, Chikorita. A journey dubbed as one of epic proportions...or it was supposed to be, until Silver happened to come into the picture.SilverxOC rating may go M
1. Enter the Beginning! I choose Chikorita!

**A/N: The idea for this new story came to me as I was playing my Soul Silver game a while back and when you have to fight alongside your rival to battle Lance and Clair. I was also watching the Johto Journey episodes while playing, and the theme song inspired me :3 Plus, I don't see enough SilvexOC stories on here, so I thought I would do something to contribute. Funny thing came to mind while I was listening to the theme song for Johto Journeys. You know how the lyrics say 'Make your way to the top of the hill'? I imagined my OC riding a bike up a hill as she tries to get to the Pokemon Lab, only to epically fail as she rolls down back down hill…It was pretty funny to me, but whatever. So, enjoy this new piece of work!**

* * *

><p>A dark room was lit up by the light of a TV, the words 'Game Over' in the middle of the screen, the player of the game clutching the control, the thing dangling out of her hand. As the bedroom door opened, the first thing that could be seen was a lump that was covered up by the bed covers, no face visible, except for a pair of feet resting on the pillow while a hand was dangling over the foot of the bed.<p>

"Kai, wake up! Today's the day you leave on your journey!" A cheery voice reminded, earning a groan from the person in the bed.

"Uh, must…defeat…evil boss…die…die, you horrible monsters…"

"Kai, I told you not to stay up all night playing videogames! Wake up so you can eat before heading over to Professor Elm's."

"Five more minutes, mom…."

The bed covers were pulled off of the person occupying the bed, a small shiver going through her body as the warmth was taken away from her. The game controller was taken from her hand and the TV was turned off.

"Sorry, honey, but your breakfast is getting cold. Up you go," She pulled the girl up into a sitting position, patting her cheeks to wake her up. The girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes before opening them, revealing bright azure eyes. She blew a strand of brown hair out of her face, only to have it fall back down in it.

"Ugh…Why must it be so early?" Kai groaned out.

Her mother sighed, "You wouldn't be so tired if you weren't up all night playing video games. Now get ready and come eat breakfast."

The bedroom door shut and Kai stood up, stretching her arms over head, making a face of disgust as several things popped loudly. She moved over to the clothes she had set out the night before and switched them with her pajamas hurriedly, grabbing her hairbrush and brushing her hair to smooth it out, pulling a blue ribbon off of her dresser and tying her hair up with it. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before throwing her hairbrush and other toiletries in her bag, grabbing her large pair of headphones and iPod, running downstairs quickly to find a plate with eggs, pancakes, and toast on it. She unconsciously licked her lips as she sat down at the table, her mother setting down a glass of orange juice. Kai grabbed a fork and a knife and dug in, the phone to the house ringing as soon as she did.

16 year old Kaira Gainsborough, Kai for short, was leaving home to start on her own Pokemon Journey today.

"Gainsborough residence….Oh, Ethan! How are you, dear? Yes, she is. She's sitting right here eating breakfast. Ok. Honey, it's Ethan," her mother told her, handing the phone to her.

She took a swig of orange juice to down her food. "Hello?"

"**Are you ready for today?"**

She placed a piece of pancake in her mouth, "Yes! You know it! Whaf about fwooh?"

"**You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full like that. You might choke. Of course I'm excited! We finally get to go on our own journeys! I already called Lyra, and she's been up since 5!"**

"What kind of person wakes up at five?"

"**Apparently, Lyra. Oh, hey. Did you get your Pokégear back from the repair shop yet?"**

"Not sure. If I did, my mom just hasn't told me or given it to me yet. I would have it in my hand right now if someone hadn't of thought it would be funny to drop in the pond!"

"**Hey, that wasn't my fault! I tried to grab it!"**

"Yeah, yeah…I'll meet you at the lab, 'kay!"

"**Got it! See ya there!" **Click!

After breakfast, Kai stood up, the chair making a scooting noise as it was moved against the floor. Grabbing her dishes, she sat them in the sink and grabbed her backpack.

"Ma, I'm fixing to leave!"

Clara Gainsborough peeked her head around the corner of the living room wall, a displeased look on her face. "Not so fast, young lady!" Clara said, walking over to Kai and placing a blue and purple Pokégear in her hands, a brown paper bag, and a camera. "Your Pokégear came back from the repair shop yesterday, so please try not to drop it in the pond again. I baked some cookies while you were over at Lyra's house yesterday afternoon. They're chocolate chip. Your favorite. And the camera is a new one. It's my present to you," Clara said, smiling happily.

Kai grinned as she placed everything in her backpack, with the exception of her Pokégear, placing it in her pocket instead. "Thanks, mom!"

Clara smiled happily, until she grabbed Kai and hugged her tightly. "Oh! My baby! My only baby is leaving home to start on a journey of her own! I promised myself I wasn't going to get emotional, but I can't help it!"

"M-mom! Choking…n-not breathing!" Kai wheezed, her mothers hug loosening up a bit. After another minute or so, she pulled back and gave her only daughter a tearful smile.

"Sorry, sweetie!" She pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Although you may not be leaving home to participate in Contests like I did when I was young, you're still doing something amazing. You'll be a great trainer! Have fun on your journey, okay?"

"I will, mom." Kai said as they walked outside and Kai walked off of the porch and over to her bike.

"Don't forget to call home every chance you get!"

"I won't!" Kai laughed as she kicked the kickstand up and climbed on.

"And don't forget to send me plenty of pictures!"

"Okay!"

"And don't forget to be careful! Or wash behind your ears-"

"Ma! I'm not a kid anymore!" Kai called back, her mother shouting something back in response, Kai frowning as she couldn't understand it, since she was too far away. "What?" Again, she couldn't understand a word. She chuckled, rolling her eyes and waving her hand as she peddled away. "Goodbye, Ma!"

_**1. Enter the Beginning! A new Partner and suspicious red head!**_

_**(Do-do-do-do-do-do)**_

_**Pokemon Johto**_

_**(Do-do-do-do-do-do)**_

_**Everybody wants to be a master**_

_**Everybody wants to show their skills**_

_**Everybody wants to get their faster**_

_**Make their way to the top of the hill**_

_**Each time you try**_

_**You're gonna get a little bit better**_

_**Each step you climb**_

_**It's one more step up the ladder**_

Kai peddled around the corner of a street quickly, nearly crashing into someone who was trying paint a fence. She shrieked as she veered out of the way just before collision, shouting apologies as she continued on her way to the Elm Pokemon Lab.

_**It's a whole new world we live in **_

_**(Do-do-do-do-do)**_

_**It's a whole new way to see**_

_**(Do-do-do-do-do)**_

_**It's a whole new place**_

_**With a brand new attitude**_

_**But 'cha still gotta catch 'em all!**_

_**Be the best that you can be**_

_**(Do-do-do-do-do-do)**_

_**Pokemon Johto!**_

Kai struggled and huffed as she peddled up a hill, which led to the lab, making a sound of joy as she made it to the top, only to shout in anger and mutter curses under her breath as she went rolling back down hill. She put everything she had into peddling, making it to the top and flying in the air.

_**It's a whole new world we live in**_

_**But 'cha still gotta catch 'em all!**_

_**And be the best that you can be**_

_**(Do-do-do-do-do-do)**_

_**Pokemon Johto**_

_**Pokemon Johto!**_

Kai panted heavily as she landed, skidding to a stop in front of the lab building. She grinned excitedly at it before hopping off of her bike and moving it over to the side of the building, kicking the kickstand up. Making sure it would stay up, she moved away, stopping as she noticed a boy with bright red-hair hanging around. Not really thinking anything of it, Kai dismissed him and ran inside, where her two best friends in the entire world already were.

"Kaaaaiii!"

Kai waved to Ethan as she walked over, waving to Lyra as well, who was currently busy playing with her Marril. Lyra was sort of an assistant to Prof. Elm, so she wasn't really getting a starter Pokemon today, since she already had Marril.

Professor Elm, who had been busy at the computer, turned to see who had shown up, smiling when he noticed Kai had arrived. "Ah, Kai! We've been waiting for you to show up!"

Ethan grabbed Kai, shaking her shoulders while he complained. "Why are you so slow? You take forever to get somewhere! I was so nice to wait for you to get here before picking my Pokemon, and you went ahead and took your sweet time!"

Kai stuck her tongue out at him, "You meanie! It's not my fault that it takes forever to get here, since I rode my bike up the hill! And you already know which Pokemon you want, so you should've just picked without me!"

Ethan repeated her action, causing Kai to steal his yellow and black cap and place it upon her own head. "H-hey! Give me my hat back!"

"Nah, I don't think I wanna. Besides, it looks better on me!" Kai laughed, squeaking as Ethan grabbed her from behind and hugged her tightly, beginning to tickle her sides. "W-Wah! No,no! S-hhaha-stop! O-ok! OK! Here!" She shouted, handing him his hat back, which he smirked at triumphantly before placing it back onto his head while Kai stuck her tongue out at him and Lyra laughed.

"Now that I have my hat back, let's pick out our Pokemon!"

Kai nodded eagerly, Lyra walking over to the table with them with Marril in her arms, the three staring down at three Poke Balls. Professor Elm walked over to them and called out each Pokemon from the three Poke Balls, all three Pokemon sitting on the table.

"Here, we have the three starter Pokemon of Johto. Cyndaquil, the Fire-type, Totodile, the Water-type, and Chikorita, the Grass-type. Both of you can pick either one of these three." Professor Elm said, smiling as he watched the two teens stare at the Pokemon with happy faces. Ethan instantly reached out and picked up Totodile.

"I choose Totodile!"

He was awarded with a blast of Totodile's water gun to his face, causing everyone else to laugh. Ethan spat out some water before grabbing Totodile's Poke ball and returning it, while Lyra looked over at Kai.

"So, who are you gonna pick?"

Kai grinned happily, stopping in front of Chikorita. "Chikorita, of course! What do you say, Chikorita? Wanna be my partner on this journey of epic proportions?"

Chikorita stared at her as if she were the strangest thing in the world, before smiling happily, shaking it's leaf happily before Kai laughed, pulling a little blue bandana out from her pocket and tying it around Chikorita's neck, stepping back to admire it before giving a thumbs-up.

"It looks so cute!" Lyra exclaimed, Marril making a sound of agreement.

"It looks great. We're gonna be great friends, Chikorita!"

"Chika!"

Kai scooped Chikorita up into her arms before turning to Professor Elm, who was now holding out something else for the three. "Each of you will be needing a Pokedex, so here you go."

"Thanks!" The three said in unison, pocketing the item.

"Now, have fun, be safe, and remember: Have fun with your Pokemon!" Professor Elm reminded them, Ethan out the door before he could even finish, Lyra right behind him, leaving Kai and Chikorita to say goodbye for them before she walked out and over to her bike.

"Okay, Chikorita. You can ride in the basket!" Kai said, setting the Pokemon in the basket. She was about to take off when she noticed the red-head from earlier still standing at the window, staring inside. Curiosity getting the best of her, she approached him, Chikorita in her arms.

"So this is the famous Elm Pokemon Lab…"

"Umm…Excuse me?"

He turned around, his eyes holding a glare in them when they landed on Kai. "…What are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing! I was just wondering what you were doing standing out here and looking through the window for."

He pushed her back roughly. "Hmph! None of your business. Now get lost, kid."

'_KID? The nerve! I'm not a kid!' _

Kai stuck her tongue out at the red-heads back before turning on her heel and moving back over to her bike, setting Chikorita down in the basket. She hopped onto the back and began to peddle away.

The beginning of every journey is always the most exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was the beginning? I'm taking a break from my KH story for awhile, since I have people flaming it, even though I'm working hard to fix the sueness of my OC (so far, it's going okay) But a change in scenery is always good…But feedback is nice to have, so please do give me your opinions. LATER TATERS!**


	2. What kind of name is Silver?

**A/N: Much thanks to SayaHikariUchiha for being the first reviewer to another one of my stories. Glad to know you liked the first chapter, and I do hope you enjoy the rest of the story. So…enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. What kind of name is Silver?<strong>_

Kai smiled cheerfully as she rode into Cherrygrove City, Chikorita in the basket. Kai was planning to head for the Poke Mart, but an old man running in front of her stopped her, the man smiling.

"You're a rookie trainer, aren't you?"

"Well-"

"I can tell!" He interrupted, "That's OK! Everyone is a rookie at some point! If you'd like, I can teach you a few things."

"Oh, actually-"

"OK, then! Follow me!" The old man said quickly, taking off before she could even give an answer. Legs tired of peddling, she hopped off of her bike and just wheeled it along, Chikorita in the basket still. The old man noticed how she was lagging behind and ran back to her. "Ohh…I'm sorry. I forgot that you weren't wearing the Running Shoes! I'll try to go as slow as possible, so try keeping up!"

Not wanting to hurt the old mans feelings, Kai followed him over to the Pokemon Center, listening to him explain how it worked, before he ran over to the Pokemon Mart and explained what they carried and sold, before he pulled her over to the beach area.

"This is the sea, as you can see."

Kai thought it was a corny pun, despite how she laughed at it.

And finally, he showed her where his house was. "Here…It's my house! For your effort keeping up with me, I'll give you my Running Shoes! They're still warm!"

Kai had a disgusted look on her face, _'Eww!' _

The old man began to laugh, "Got you, didn't I? Don't worry, these are brand new!" He explained, pulling out a new pair from his bag and handing them to her. Kai smiled.

"Thank you."

While she was in the Pokemon center, she changed into them, smiling at how they looked on her before heading to the store and buying some more, since she had used most of them trying to catch a HootHoot, which she did in the end. As she was leaving the store, her Pokégear ringing made her stop so she could pull it from her pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

"**H-hello? Kai?"**

Kai smiled when she recognized Professor Elm's voice on the line, "Oh, Professor? Calling to check up on me?"

"**Oh! Kai! Oh, it's awful! Horrible!"**

She finally sensed the distress in his voice. "Professor Elm? What's wrong?"

"**It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible!"**

"What is ?"

"**What should I do? It…Oh, no…Please get back here now!" **Click!

Kai pulled the phone away from her ear and stared down at it with a worried frown before mounting onto her bike, Chikorita looking up at her from it's place in the basket. "Chika?"

"Something's happened back home. We have to go check it out, and fast!"

And she took off as fast as she could, only she didn't get very far, seeing as how someone walked into her pathway, causing her to shriek loudly.

"Gah! W-watch out!" She screamed, veering out of the way, only to go flying off of the bike, Chikorita falling out of the basket along the way. Kai landed painfully on her back, groaning as she sat up, Chikorita coming to her side. Kai looked at the one who had gotten in their way. "Why don't you use a sidewalk like everyone else instead of…YOU?" She shot up abruptly from her spot on the ground and pointed at the familiar red-headed boy. "You're that guy from before!"

He turned to glare at her with red eyes that matched his red hair, coldness and spite in them. "Hmph. You got a Pokemon at the Lab. What a waste."

"Huh?"

"That's a Pokemon that's too good for a wimp like you."

"**WIMP?"** Kai screeched angrily, about ready to lunge at the boy and slug him.

He smirked a bit, "…Don't get what I'm saying? Well, I too have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!"

"What? But-!"

The boy sent out a Cyndaquil, much to Kai's fear. Grass types were weak against Fire types, but she thanked the man upstairs that she had caught a Hoothoot on the way to Cherrygrove.

"Use Tackle!"

"Quil!"

"Chikorita, dodge it!"

"Chika!" Chikorita cried as it hopped out of the way, Kai smiling happily.

"Good! Now, use Tackle!"

"Chika!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil cried out as Chikorita knocked it back a few feet with its tackle attack.

"Ember!"

"Dodge it and use Tackle once more!"

The last tackle did it in for Cyndaquil, the fire Pokemon fainting, Kai running over to Chikorita and lifting it up into her arms and hugging it, congratulating it for the win. The boy returned his fallen Cyndaquil, making the move to leave, Kai yelling after him.

"Hey, red! What's your name?"

"Do you want to know who I am?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"…I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon trainer." He pushed Kai out the way, dropping something out of his pocket along the way. Kai knelt down and picked it up.

'_Silver? What the heck kind of name is Silver?'_

The boy, who seemed to realize what he had dropped was now in Kai's hands, ran back over to her and grabbed it from her. "Don't touch stuff that doesn't belong to you, kid!"

"**KID? MY NAME ISN'T KID, YA JERK!" **Kai shouted, "It's-"

"I don't care, loser."

She could only glare at his retreating figure before climbing onto her bike and peddling back to New Bark Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's POV~<strong>

I ran into the lab as soon as I saw several police cars around it, seeing the Professor talking to one of the cops upon my entrance. I ran over, Chikorita close by me. "Professor! Professor!"

The cop stopped me and gave me a skeptical look. "Who are you?"

"What's going on here?" I asked, looking around.

"We are investigating the case of the missing Pokemon here…"

"Missing Pokemon?" I repeated, looking over at the Professor, who had a sullen look on his face. "What happened?"

"I was only away for a few minutes! As soon as I came back, someone stole the Cyndaquil that I had left after you and Ethan picked Totodile and Chikorita this morning! Oh! It's just awful!"

"Rule number one! "Whoever did it will come back to the site." Oh my…So you must be…the one who did it?"

"Wah? N-no! I didn't steal anything! Professor Elm gave me my Pokemon! You just heard him say it!"

"Tell it to the judge!"

"Ah, no-"

"Wait! Wait, wait! Hold it!" I smiled in relief when I saw Ethan come running through the doors, stopping the officer from cuffing me. "Kai has nothing to do with it! I saw it! There was a red-haired boy looking into the building!"

"I saw that kid earlier, too! And I just battled him!"

"What? You battled a boy like that?"

"Yes sir!"

"He must be the one who did it…Did you happen to get his name?"

"I believe it's Silver, officer. That's what it said on the back of his trainer card."

"All right. Thanks for helping my investigation! My next assignment is to search for this red-haired individual." He said, taking his leave. I sighed in relief, turning to Ethan.

"What the heck? How come you're here?"

He feigned hurt, before grinning widely at me, "Professor Elm called me too, and I remembered that suspicious kid being outside of the lab looking through the window."

"Oh, this is a disaster…"

I looked over at Professor Elm, who was staring at the now empty table with a crestfallen look on his face. "Professor Elm, I'm sorry about the stolen Pokemon. If I had known that boy was someone who would steal it, I would've said something earlier."

"No, no. Please, it's not your fault. You didn't know, and it's okay. I'm sorry for disrupting your adventure."

"Nah, it's okay. I already made it to the Violet City Gym anyway, so it doesn't matter."

I gawked at Ethan, "You already got the Zephyr Badge?"

He grinned, pulling his badge case out from his bag and opening it up to show me the single badge, "Yep! Next stop is Azalea Town! Before you can challenge the Gym Leader in Violet City, you have to get to the top of Sprout Tower first. Good luck with that."

"Gee, thanks. Well, I'll see you later, Professor."

"Have fun, Kai."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV~<strong>

Kai smiled as another sage bowed in respect for her win, thanking her for such a good battle. Kai thanked him as well before she advance up floor. In actuality, she was getting a bit annoyed with all the Bellsprout's she was battling, but she figured that was why it was called Sprout Tower.

The top floor was where she saw a familiar face.

"You showed us what you've got, and it is indeed good…Take this Technical Machine. However, you should care more about your Pokemon." The elder said as he handed the TM to Silver, who grabbed it roughly and put it in his backpack, "The way you treat your Pokemon can be too harsh…Remember, Pokemon are not tools of war…"

Silver scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes as he turned away from the elder, only to see the girl with the blue ribbon in front of him, her Chikorita perched on her shoulder. He glared at her, "…Humph! He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be 'nice' to Pokemon…They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokemon that win every time."

"How can you say that? Pokemon shouldn't be treated unloving and cruelly! They're our friends, strong or not so strong!"

Silver closed his eyes, "The rest of them don't mean anything to me. Out of my way, loser."

She huffed angrily as he pushed her out of his way and left, Kai walking over to the Elder, who smiled at her kindly. "So good of you to come here! Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokemon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokemon!"

They battled, the Elder watching how Kai interacted with Chikorita. He noted that every time Chikorita would get a hit on his Bellsprout, Kai would cheer it on and congratulate it for doing so well. She would encourage it as she told it to dodge his HootHoot's peck attack. When the Elder's final Pokemon fell, Kai lifted Chikorita into the air and spun around joyfully, hugging the little grass Pokemon and congratulating it joyfully. It made him smile.

"Hmmm…The way you battle is quite elegant. You should be able to stand up to Falkner. And you should be able to make good use of this…it's a TM that contains Flash. Take it with you!"

Kai happily took it and put it in her bag. "Thank you!"

He smiled, waving goodbye to her as she exited the tower, ready to try facing the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol...Gotta love Guide Gent :D! WOOT! Chapter two! So, what did you guys think? Let me know! LATER TATERS!**


	3. Team Who?

**A/N: Wow, I haven't written for this story in almost a year…Sorry ^^;;! I kind of restarted my game and planned to play through it while I wrote the chapters for this story, just how I did for my other Pokemon story. But I got lazy, and bored xD but guess what? I only have a day of school left, so yeah! Okay, so this chapter actually most likely will suck ass, because I'm lazy -_- and also, I'm just…really annoyed with the game currently since I keep dying against Bugsy at the moment…note to self: don't pick Chikorita as a starter next time. ANYWAY! So, I apologize in advance for the suckiness of this chapter. Please don't complain that it was boring, because I know that it was. It wasn't intended to suck so terribly, but that's what happened sadly. Next chapter should get better, I promise! Anyway, please read on! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kai was a bit surprised to find that there was no one inside the Gym when she entered, causing her to frown and look around all over the place. "Hello? Anyone home?"<p>

"Ah, a challenger!" Someone shouted, causing Kai to slightly jump. It wasn't until a Pidgeot flew down and landed in front of her did she see the person who had been shouting. He was probably the same age as her, with blue hair hiding one eye, leaving one gray eye visible to her. "I'm Falkner, the Violet City Pokemon Gym Leader!" he hopped off the Pidgeot's back and walked over to her, holding his hand out, "And who might you be?"

Kai blinked for a moment, before realizing he was waiting for a response, smiling and taking his hand gently and giving it a shake. "My name's Kai." Falkner smiled, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you! I take it that you've come to challenge me?"

"Um, well yes." Kai nodded, holding Chikortia close. He grinned excitedly, "People say you can clip Flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity…I won't allow such insults to bird Pokemon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokemon!"

Kai blinked, not quite sure what she should say to his speech. She nodded and sat Chikorita on the ground while Falkner summoned his first Pokemon.

"Are both challengers ready?" a referee asked, surprising Kai since she hadn't seen him earlier.

"I'm ready if the challenger is ready." Falkner said with a smirk.

Kai grinned and nodded. "All set!"

"Then let the battle commence! The challenger has the first move!"

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" the little grass type cried, waving the leaf on top of its head around, sending razor sharp leaves towards Pidgey.

"Dodge it and use Tackle!"

"Gah! Chikorita, dodge it!"

Chikorita barely managed to get out of the way of Falkner's Pidgey, letting out a determined cry. The little grass type wouldn't let his trainer down!

**~Half an hour later~**

"Impressive. I wasn't quite expecting that." Falkner said, calling his fainted Pidgey back to it's Poke Ball. "I'll admit that your Chikorita is stronger than it appears. But can it handle my next Pokemon?" He called out a Pidgeotto next, and poor Kai grunted slightly, fearing for her partner. The Pidgey had been easier to fight because it was smaller, but Pidgeotto was much bigger than a simple Pidgey and Chikorita.

"C-Chika…"

Kai looked down at Chikorita, gasping softly as she saw that the little grass type was actually afraid. She knelt down and pulled her partner to her gently. "Hey, it's okay…he may look scary, but guess what?" she smiled, "I have faith in you! I know you can win this. So, even if things look hard…don't give up, 'kay?"

Falkner watched from the other side of the room as Kai quietly talked to her Pokemon, a small smile appearing on his face. It wasn't every day you saw someone stopping a match just to give their partner a motivation speech

"Chika!" Chikorita cried happily, his eyes bright. He jumped out of Kai's arms, ready to fight.

Who knew that just a few words could motivate a Pokemon?

* * *

><p>"Hm…"<p>

"Chika!"

Kai nodded lightly, staring intently at their latest addition. Well…if that's what it was. After she had won her battle with Falkner and obtained the Zephyr badge, she had received a call from Prof. Elm. By recommendation of the Professor, a lab aide had shown up in the towns Poke Mart, carrying the egg Kai had delivered to Mr. Pokemon earlier. Apparently, the Professor believed that the egg would provide valuable data if Kai held onto it. Of course, Kai really didn't see how, but she couldn't help but bubble with excitement as she pictured what type of Pokemon would hatch from the egg. Carefully, she put the egg back in the safety of her bag, making sure it was secure before picking Chikorita up and placing him in the basket on her bike.

"Ready to hit the next town, Chikorita?" Kai asked, smiling as she hopped onto her bicycle.

"Chika!"

"Excellent!" and so, she began to pedal away, going in the direction Azalea Town was in. As soon as she reached the town, she stopped when she saw an oddly dressed person talking to an old man.

"Who are you? You don't know us?" the strangely dressed one asked, "We are…Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket? But weren't you goons defeated a few years ago?" The old man asked, surprised.

"Gimme a break! We haven't broken up! Well, actually we did once. But we have come back to pursue Giovanni's ambition. Enough talking. Shut up and just beat it!" he shouted, pushing the old man back. The old man decided that hightailing it out of there was a brilliant plan, and he took off running, Kai watching him. She shrugged the whole incident off and rode her bicycle into town, humming a cheerful tune as she made a stop at the towns Pokemon Center. While she waited for nurse Joy to return with her Pokemon, she overheard several people talking in hushed voices.

"All the Slowpoke have vanished!"

"It's gotta be Team Rocket's doing…I heard they were cutting off their tails and selling them!"

"Really? Well, hopefully old man Kurt will handle it…"

'_Old man Kurt…? Hm…'_

"Here you are! All healthy and good to go!" Nurse Joy said, handing Kai her poké balls and Chikorita back with a smile. "Have a good day!"

"Thank you!" Kai said, carrying Chikorita out in her arms. Just down the street was the gym, Kai's eyes brightening with excitement as she put Chikorita in the basket of her bike and wheeled it over, stopping in the front since another strangely dressed man was blocking the entrance. She looked up with bright eyes, staring at the intimidating man. "Um, pardon me…"

"Do you know about Slowpoke Tail? I heard it's tasty!" he exclaimed, smirking at Kai's disgusted expression, "Aren't you glad I told you that?"

"All I needed to know was if I could go inside the gym." Kai mumbled, turning around and hopping back onto her bike. It was clear that this man wouldn't allow her to go inside, so she figured she might as well go and investigate the Slowpoke Well to see if it was true that all the Slowpoke had disappeared. She parked her bike against a nearby tree and picked Chikorita up and walked over to the well, looking down the ladder. "Well, let's go."

Chikorita hopped up onto his trainer's shoulder while she climbed down the ladder step by step. After a few minutes of climbing down, Kai found herself inside the well, along with an old man laying on the ground, flat on his back. Kai immediately ran over to him, "Mister! Are you all right?"

The old man looked up at her, blinking. "Well, in terms of mobility wise, no. I came here to try and get Team Rocket to leave. But as soon as I was about to climb down the well, I took a tumble and landed flat on my back. I can't get up…"

Kai felt bad for the old man, wishing she could do something medically to help him. "I'll go get help!"

He grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving, "Young lady, there's no time for getting help. I'm not going to die. You must stop those crooks from hurting anymore of the Slowpoke!"

"But you need medical-"

"Don't worry about me, uh…"

"Kai."

"Kurt. Kai, show Team Rocket how gutsy you are in my place! Hurry!" Kurt ordered, releasing her wrist.

Kai sighed, realizing he wouldn't let her leave unless she dealt with the problem. She nodded and ran inside the cave, gasping as someone grabbed her.

"H-hey!"

"You're that kid that I saw come into town earlier. Hmph! I was standing guard up there when some old coot yelled at me. He startled me so much that I fell down here. How about I vent my anger and take it out on you! Go Rattata!"

"Chikorita c'mon!"

"Use scratch!"

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" Chikorita cried, using Razor Leaf on Rattata. It was over within seconds, and the man sent out a second Rattata. Just like the first one, it was down in seconds.

"ARRGH! This is not my day!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kai's POV<strong>_

I pushed past him, making my way up the small path and hiding behind a rock. I frowned as I noticed all the Slowpoke's in a central area while being watched several guards. I also noticed that many of them no longer had their tails. With Chikorita in my arms, I quietly ran forward, gasping as someone grabbed me from behind.

"What do we have here?" I turned to look over my shoulder to find a man dressed in a similar uniform that the other ones were wearing, blue hair peeking out from underneath his cap, his eyes cold as he sneered down at me. "I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket…"

"I can believe the cruel part since you guys have been cutting off these poor Slowpoke's tails!" I shouted, struggling in his grip.

He released me and scowled. "I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!" with that said, he sent out a Zubat and began to attack me and Chikorita.

"Gah! C-Chikortia, use Razor Leaf!" I commanded, my little buddy doing just that. It was actually more difficult to fight than I had expected, but Chikorita eventually brought it down, along with his Koffing.

He returned his fainted team and growled. "For a kid to be this good…I didn't see it coming…" he sent me a look that gave me the chills, "Humph…Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground. A small obstacle like you won't be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come!" He three a smoke bomb down, causing me to have a coughing fit. And once the smoke was gone, so was the strange man, along with the others.

Could things possibly be any stranger?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god, this sucked ass! I'm so sorry! And I also know that I didn't really do things correctly in some parts, but I'll fix it later. I'm hoping to have next chapter up soon and that it will be better, especially when we go up against Bugsy! Leave a review and suggestions! LATER TATERS!**


End file.
